Thank you
by Bordebergia
Summary: Todos sabían que ella cambió su vida, pero ninguno lograba entender la complejidad que esto tenía, solo él. Tal vez nunca podría expresarlo con claridad, pero estaba seguro que la amaba de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto esta dividido en dos partes, la razón es simple: La segunda contiene más comedia y sentí que podía arruinar el ambiente.**

 **Más allá de eso, el mes del IR se va pero yo dejó una historia más.**

 **Personalmente creo que Ichigo se siente así al final del manga, pues yo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que cambió mi vida y pasó de ser una completa desconocida a ser la mujer que me hizo sonreír de nuevo y abrir mi corazón hacia los demás, recordar los sueños de mi niñez y desear ayudar a los demás de forma sincera. Además fue la primera persona por la cual lloré de verdad y maldije mi inocencia por no comprender el momento en que se despidió de mí.**

 **Eso sí, nada romántico. Fue más como una relación padre e hijo debido a que era mi profesora.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o polvito-kun hubiese sobrevivido.**

* * *

Era malo al hablar de sus sentimientos de forma calmada, quizá era la persona más inútil en ese aspecto que conocía, vamos, que Byakuya pudo hablarle a Rukia sobre Hisana sin armar un alboroto, a diferencia de él que estuvo luchando contra el asesino de su madre y si no fuese por el discurso que Rukia le dio seguramente también hubiese muerto sin confesar su sentir.

Por desgracia eso no cambio mucho con el pasar de los años, sin embargo lo hizo en su forma de percibirse en el mundo. Había dejado de sentirse como una carga, la cual fue como una gran lluvia sobre él.

Finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de proteger a las personas por el solo hecho de querer hacerlo y que su voz fuese escuchada.

Aunque ese evento solo fuera el inicio de un plan y que fuese a cumplirse de cualquier forma, agradecía que su historia se hubiese cruzado con la de Rukia, pues no podía imaginar cómo hubiese sido de haberse encontrado con otro shinigami.

Si intentaba ser sincero, fácilmente podría categorizarla como "el amor de su vida" aquel por el cual daría la vida sin dudarlo, aunque estaba seguro que quizá no era visto de la misma forma por la capitana, pero realmente no le importaba eso. Le bastaba con saber que era feliz a un mundo de distancia. No negaba que al principio la lejanía estuvo a punto de matarlo en más de una ocasión, entre ellas en donde fingió extrañar sus poderes cuando en realidad añoraba tener a Rukia cerca.

Durante ese momento aún no entendía por completo como una persona a quien apenas comenzaba a conocer podría importarle tanto como su familia. Incluso tuvo que llorar en soledad para no caer en la locura.

¿Quién no lloraría por la persona que cambió tu vida? La cual tuvo que irse sin que pudiese hacer o decir algo para intentar impedirlo.

Vivir sin la certeza de volverla a ver era difícil y le aterraba la idea de que era mirada violácea llena de tristeza sería lo último que recordaría. Por fortuna no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó una oportunidad que aceptó sin percatarse de que de nuevo había un motivo oculto, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Aun cuando ella le regresó sus poderes, no pudo decir nada. Estaba seguro que ella no entendería la felicidad que se encontraba en su corazón al tenerla cerca, y que de intentarlo posiblemente terminaría lastimándola o insultándola y de paso ganándose un golpe.

Los días que siguieron después de su reencuentro, él intentaba encontrar la palabra adecuada para expresarse. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la encontró, pero por desgracia tenía demasiadas connotaciones que podrían fácilmente malentenderse.

 ** _Te amo._**

Susurraba cada vez que terminaban de hablar y ella se alejaba lo suficiente para no escucharlo. Aun así intentaba buscar un sinónimo, algo que cualquiera pudiese entender sin intentar pensar de más, pues había aprendido que aquellas dos palabras habían sido malversadas en más de una ocasión por quienes le rodeaban.

Estaba seguro que de decirlas en voz alta, desataría peleas internas con los demás pues, aunque fingiera ser un despistado en varios temas, no lo era. Sabía de sobra que Inoue estaba enamorada de él desde hacía años, de igual forma comenzaba a ver que Abarai se encontraba interesado en Rukia, pero no quería pelear por amor, mucho menos hacer sentir mal a la shinigami que le había compartido de su sombrilla mientras él tiritaba de frio debajo de su lluvia.

Pronto se dio cuenta de la gran brecha entre ambos, una que de intentar saltarla conllevaría a la muerte de más shinigamis. Sabiendo esto, dejó que Rukia fuera libre... Aunque esto no significase que dejaría de amarla o que sufriera por no estar a su lado.

Con el tiempo aprendió que el verdadero amor no duele, aunque sepas que no significas mucho para la otra persona y que quizá te olvide, o en su caso que ella esté casada con alguien más y haya formado una familia.

 ** _Basta con saber que aquella persona es feliz._**

Quizá no hizo nada para quedarse con ella porque el mayor regalo que podía darle era la libertad de escoger, sin verse presionada por intentar corresponder algún sentimiento para no romper una gran relación. Aunque después se percató de que también podía darle su sonrisa más sincera y no dudó en hacerlo, ella se la había ganado con honores.

 ** _Actos, no palabras._**

Eso lo entendió a la perfección, pero estaba seguro de que Rukia hizo ambas por igual.

Y aunque para algunos no pareciera mucho el impacto de Rukia en su vida, para él se convirtió en su salvación, en su recuerdo más nítido y el cual apreciaría toda su vida. El cual podía superar por poco al recuerdo de su madre que comenzaba a disolverse en el tiempo, de forma irremediable; había olvidado su voz y apenas recordaba su aroma y calor, si no fuese por el retrato que tuvo su padre, seguramente su imagen sería borrosa.

 ** _Ella era invaluable para él._**

Por eso, le rompió el corazón verla llorar casi veinte años después de aquella boda en donde la dejó libre.

Un engaño, solo eso bastó para destrozar a la capitana del décimo tercera escuadrón y hacerle cuestionar su vida por completo.

Al escuchar su voz cortada no dudó cargarla y llevársela a un lugar más privado, la anécdota continuó hasta que las lágrimas les interrumpieron.

La inexperiencia del pasado disfrazada de hosquedad había desaparecido, dando un lugar a lo que denominaba como "una versión sabía de sí mismo" la cual no dudó en abrazarla y esperar a que las lágrimas terminasen de caer.

Aunque aquella conexión que ambos tenían no hizo más que permitirle sentir el dolor del corazón de Rukia y en cuestión de minutos también comenzó a llorar en silencio.

—Te amo de verdad— dijo Ichigo por primera vez en voz alta buscando detener las lágrimas de ambos.

Rukia se sobresaltó ligeramente y por un instante su llanto cesó —Este no es el mejor momento para declaraciones— respondió para hacer una pausa —Entonces, ¿Por qué no intentaste detener la boda? — le preguntó con un poco de resentimiento.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el hombre—Porque te amo de forma incondicional, solo necesito saber que eres feliz para saber que estoy haciendo algo bien... Si intento convencerte de corresponder o finjo tener más derecho sobre tu corazón, solo estoy siendo un egoísta. Lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte es intentar caminar a tu lado y ayudarte cuando lo necesites, incluso cuando no lo quieras— dijo antes de estrecharla más contra sus brazos —Sin importar que esté con alguien más, sigues siendo la única persona a quien amo de verdad, sobre los demás sigo siendo apegado y por ende egoísta… O ya no me importan mucho.

Sus palabras no hacían más que confundir a la capitana quien dejó de llorar al escucharlo.

 ** _¿Cuándo fue que el adolescente que conoció se volvió un hombre tan dulce capaz de hacer el mayor sacrificio para muchos?_**

Fue la pregunta que surgió en su mente. Pero el silencio y el calor que desprendía el Kurosaki comenzaron a adormilarla y rápidamente la hicieron caer dormida, sin permitirle pedir una mejor explicación.

Al despertar se dio cuenta de que se hallaba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Ichigo a la sombra de un árbol a escasos metros de donde ella se había dormido, ahora el shinigami sustituto dormía sin una muestra de preocupación.

Rukia sonrió al ver ese rostro sin su característico ceño fruncido, solo le faltaba una sonrisa para que fuese perfecto para ella, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de acomodarse de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de quien fuese su compañero de aventuras hace años. Intentó pensar sobre el problema que la había hecho llorar, cuando las emociones intentaban dominarla de nuevo, el calor de Ichigo lo evitó.

No era un calor físico, era como si en su pecho naciera una pequeña llama que alejara toda la tristeza de ella, asimismo las palabras del Kurosaki aparecían en su mente.

 **" _Te amo de verdad"._**

Había escuchado tantas veces a Renji decirle "Te amo", pero comparadas con las palabras de Ichigo… Sus palabras sonaban falsas.

Quizá porque el Kurosaki decidió dejarla libre y no intentar atarla de alguna forma. Aunque eso significase para él verla formar una vida y familia bastante diferentes a la suya.

Cuando Ichigo la abrazó mientras dormía, ella sonrió de forma inconsciente. Nunca había imaginado como sería la sensación de ser abrazada por aquel chico cabeza de zanahoria al cual le entregó sus poderes cuando se conocieron. Y debía admitir que aquel calor en su pecho crecía y calmaban a su mente que aun intentaba divagar en las noticias de ese día.

Soltó un suspiro —Quizá así se siente que ya lluvia se vaya de una buena vez— murmuró antes de cerrar sus ojos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Ichigo —Gracias por ser sincero conmigo.

No recibió respuesta más allá de una respiración pausada, pero le bastaba con ser embriagada por ese calor.

Tal vez había infravalorado lo que significó para Ichigo que ella apareciera en su vida, pero ahora podía tener una idea del gran sol que brillaba en el corazón de él. Aquel que pudo aparecer cuando la lluvia cesó y que no dejó que regresara aun cuando la persona que amaba se casó con alguien más.

—Eras tú el indicado, ¿Verdad? — dijo la capitana aun sin abrir los ojos —Aquel a quien he amado tanto como lo ha hecho conmigo, a quien dejé libre pensando que sería feliz viviendo en el Mundo Humano. Debimos hablar más y no dar por hecho que el otro lo hacía por convicción.

Una leve risa se escuchó a un par de metros de ambos, los pasos eran calmados y la energía demasiado familiar, aun así Rukia decidió permanecer quieta.

—Parece que Ichigo-kun ya puede saber con exactitud cuándo está en apuros y le necesita— comentó antes de detenerse a un par de metros de ellos —Pues la semana pasada ha firmado los papeles de divorcio, le entregó la custodia de Kazui a Inoue-chan e Ishida-san. No sabía nada de la aventura de Abarai, pero creyó que era momento de avanzar y regresar a su lado.

De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de la capitana, quien miró al hombre que permanecía dormido a su lado.

—Ese idiota, siempre se preocupa de más— murmuró Rukia al limpiar su cara para observar a Urahara quien le sonreía de forma amable.

—Creo que esta vez él será quien te preste su sombrilla. Considéralo como un agradecimiento por aparecer en su vida— dijo Kisuke antes de quitarse su sombrero para sacar la insignia de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo y entregársela a la capitana. —Realmente significas mucho para él. Creo que ya sabes lo que deben hacer, ¿Verdad?

Rukia soltó un pequeño suspiro —Sí, pero no sé si él quiera hacerlo.

El rubio rio por segunda ocasión —Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-kun no dudaría en hacerlo si eso significa tomarte de la mano mientras caminan— respondió antes de colocarse de regreso su sombrero, solo para marcharse en silencio. Su trabajo ya estaba cumplido.

Después de eso, la capitana volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Ichigo. Solo quería quedarse así un poco más mientras pensaba en las palabras de Urahara con seriedad, ya que en ese instante sentía que ese era el mejor lugar en donde podía estar.

Uno donde no era pasado, mucho menos futuro, solo un ahora. Aquel que siempre había ignorado debido a los eventos que habían amenazado a la Sociedad de Almas, pero era la primera vez que sentía su corazón realmente vivo, en esa pequeña y perecedera paz.

Quizá porque él estaría siempre para ella. Sin condiciones o buscando un beneficio, sin una motivación más allá del sincero agradecimiento.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar sobre ellos, era helada pero el frio se atenuaba ante su cercanía, aun así Rukia intentó acurrucarse aún más en Ichigo.

Hace horas se había sentido como la persona más desdichada de ese año, pero ahora pensaba que era la más afortunada, pues no muchos encuentran a su complemento y de ese grupo solo unos cuantos podían estar juntos y como si eso no fuese suficiente, eran contados los que tenían la dicha de ser amados de verdad.

Rukia permaneció en silencio, disfrutando del calor de su compañero hasta que este despertó.

—Ya es tarde y aun sigues dormida— mencionó Ichigo antes de bostezar.

—No es cierto— respondió la capitana solo para asustar al Kurosaki, quien la abrazó con fuerza al escucharla.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el hombre con un poco de vergüenza en su voz. Ante su silencio se agachó un poco, necesitaba cerciorarse de que ella no estaba llorando —¿Pasa algo?

Las mejillas de Rukia se encendieron ante las palabras de Ichigo, de cierta forma tenía miedo de preguntar algo así —¿Te gustaría irte por un tiempo conmigo a un lugar lejos de aquí? Creo que me vendría bien tu compañía— respondió antes de mirarlo.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el Kurosaki —Si es a tu lado, me encantaría— dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente a la capitana —Es la primera vez que te veo así y creo que eres adorable.

Sus palabras no hicieron más que colorear el rostro de Rukia de un color más intenso de rojo, además de que Ichigo se ganase un buen empujón para que soltase a la capitana.

—N-No estoy acostumbrada a escucharte decir cosas tan amables— mencionó Rukia bastante avergonzada y a modo de disculpa.

—Si quieres ya no lo hago…

Ella le interrumpió —¡Me agrada que hables así! — hizo una pausa para calmarse —Yo solo quiero agradecerte y quizá intentar hacer lo mismo con tanta facilidad.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio antes de extenderle su mano, cuando Rukia la tomó, él habló —En ese caso, yo haré lo mismo. Vamos a ser mejores juntos a modo de agradecernos, ¿Qué te parece?

—Tal parece que el tiempo te hizo más sabio, Ichigo.

—En ese caso, arreglemos las cosas con el Goitei y nos vamos a un lugar que no te recuerde a la Sociedad de almas ni a Karakura— respondió el Kurosaki antes de ver que Rukia sostenía su insignia de shinigami sustituto —¿Dónde estaba?, la he buscado como loco las dos últimas semanas.

—Urahara-san.

Ante sus palabras, Ichigo frunció el ceño —Ese sombrerero loco se volvió a meter en mi casa, pero cuando lo encuentre voy a hablar seriamente con él— dijo bastante serio.

Rukia rio ante el repentino cambió en la actitud de Ichigo, pero en lugar de que el Kurosaki se molestara comenzó a reír junto a la capitana. Pues su corazón se alegraba de verla contenta, prefería mil veces que ella se riera de él a verla llorar.

Mientras reían, Ichigo se acercó a abrazar a su compañera. —Gracias por aparecer en mi vida— dijo con voz suave antes de sentir los labios de Rukia sobre los de él.

Al separarse ella desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color carmín —Yo también agradezco que nuestros caminos se cruzasen de esta forma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí es más comedia quedan advertidos, no esperen encontrar algo tan profundo como lo anterior. Aunque podrían reír un poco, pero no lo aseguro.**

 **Si me siguen desde hace bastante tiempo, ya saben que pareja va a estar aquí de forma disimulada. Si son nuevos, no importa, de cualquier forma no digo mucho.**

 **Si escriben y escuchan música a la vez, nunca pero nunca combinen dos géneros que no tengan nada que ver o cambien de algo triste a... pronto lo entenderán.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece... De hacerlo, quizá habría un especial de moda.**

* * *

 **Meses después…**

Una pequeña lámpara de papel se elevó hacia el cielo en medio de un gran patio perteneciente a la residencia que compartían ellos dos, el viento había cesado y finalmente podían celebrar el inicio del Año Nuevo.

Pronto otras lámparas más se alzaron para acompañar a su solitaria compañera, hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Las miradas marrón y violeta se quedaron observando hasta que la última de ellas se desvaneció.

Les quedaba bastante tiempo en ese lugar que parecía haberse detenido y permanecía oculto entre las montañas.

Poco a poco la niebla comenzó a bajar al igual que la temperatura e Ichigo pudo sentir como Rukia se acercaba a él en busca de su calor, aun no se había acostumbrado a un clima más extremo que el de Karakura. Con suavidad la abrazó para después acercarla lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar entre ambos, solo bastaba una mirada o un pequeño gesto para que el otro descubriera lo que necesitaba… Cosa que les alegraba en gran medida, incluso se atreverían a decir que era mejor que en los viejos tiempos. Seguramente era gracias a la madurez que habían obtenido con el paso de los años.

—Ichigo— ella lo llamó, a lo que él la miró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

El Kurosaki sonrió divertido —Pensé en ti.

—No seas meloso.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo rio —No lo hago, mientras no tenía poderes y pensaba en cuanto te extrañaba, escuché en la calle el nombre de este lugar. Lo busqué y pensé que encajaba contigo, aunque no creí que el frio pudiera hacerte frente.

—Recuerda que estoy en un gigai, me cuesta tanto como a ti adaptarme.

—Lo sé.

Rukia soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar a su compañero —Gracias por todo.

—Yo también te agradezco— respondió Ichigo antes de imitarla.

Después de eso ambos continuaron besándose debajo de las estrellas, para olvidarse por un instante de todo lo que les rodeaba y asimismo perderse en el calor creciente en sus corazones el cual les pedía culminar.

Cuando la noche llegó a su máximo esplendor, Ichigo llevó a su amada en brazos a la habitación que compartían. Los besos fueron cada vez más lentos, pues la chispa de la pasión aun yacía dormida, no porque no quisieran, sino porque aún no era el momento.

Por ahora solo les bastaba con darle al otro los besos que siempre debieron pertenecerle, ocasionalmente se detenían para mirar a quien había detenido en más de una ocasión su lluvia y que ahora les hacía sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener al otro a su lado.

Aunque estaban seguros que eso era algo normal y esperaban que durase el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo aceptaban la idea de que no podían atarse entre sí y que solo tenían la certeza que en ese instante se amaban con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar todo y con la inocencia necesaria como para olvidar las palabras malintencionadas de ocasionalmente llegaban a escuchar al decir que eran divorciados.

Las sonrisas se escabullían entre los besos, asimismo sus nombres eran pronunciados por el otro una y otra vez de forma suave. El brillo de su mirada se podía ver cuando la luz del exterior lograba tocar sus rostros mientras los besos inocentes comenzaban a tener un poco más de picardía y de paso despertaban a sus cuerpos.

La ropa fue dejada en una esquina de la habitación, aunque el frio comenzara a aumentar, ninguno de los dos amantes se percató, pues el cuerpo del otro era lo suficientemente cálido. Pronto los gemidos llenaron aquel pequeño lugar de la residencia y se esparcieron hasta disolverse en la lejanía, sin embargo después de varios minutos cesaron de la misma forma en que aparecieron.

Ambos despertaron abrazados al otro, las memorias del día anterior eran tan nítidas como las del primer día en que decidieron saciar su deseo.

Aun así se mantuvieron juntos por varios minutos, primero se saludaron con una sonrisa y después observaron como la luz del sol comenzaba a engullir la oscuridad restante de la noche.

—No quieres levantarte, ¿Verdad? — le preguntó Ichigo a su amada.

Ella negó antes de esconder su rostro en el pecho del Kurosaki —Hoy quiero quedarme un poco más así.

—Solo porque me gusta tenerte así de cerca te escucharé.

—Gracias.

—Rukia, feliz año nuevo. Ayer olvidé decírtelo, espero que me perdones.

Ante sus palabras la capitana rio —Lo haré si visitamos a Nii-sama en su cumpleaños y le llevas un presente.

—Trato hecho, le haré un embajador de las algas de madera. Después de todo, él aceptó ayudarnos a tomar unas largas vacaciones de todo— respondió antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso extrañas a Kazui?

—Sabes que sí, tanto como tú lo haces con Ichika, pero no es por eso.

Rukia tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ichigo y le miró con un poco de preocupación y bastante curiosidad —¿Entonces?

El Kurosaki cerró sus ojos mientras sentía el calor de las manos de Rukia, una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de responder —Solo pienso que valió la pena esperar a que el destino nos volviera a unir. Siempre desee estar a tu lado de esta forma, pero nunca intenté pensar en cómo sucedería.

Ante sus palabras, la capitana apretó las mejillas del hombre, quien lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

—Me asustaste— dijo fingiendo estar molesta antes de soltarlo para abrazarlo con fuerza —Pero esa es la magia del destino, une a quienes lo piden de forma sincera, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase y las circunstancias que lo rodeen. Pero lo hace cuando llega el momento adecuado.

—¿De qué libro sacaste eso? Porque estoy seguro que no acabas de inventarlo— le preguntó Ichigo a su compañera con un poco de burla en su voz.

Ella rio —Del mismo que tú.

—En ese caso debo admitir que tienes unos gustos bastante buenos— respondió antes de sonreír un poco —Ya que es un nuevo año para nosotros dos ¿Quieres tener el honor de preparar el desayuno?

—No, quiero que hagas curry con arroz.

—Solo que vas a tener que esperar y soltarme. No puedo cocinar contigo abrazándome tan fuerte.

—Pero no quiero soltarte y perder a un Ichigo muy cálido.

—Entonces ayúdame.

Ante sus palabras Rukia asintió antes de soltarlo y levantarse —Pero el último en cambiarse lava todos los platos del día— respondió con una sonrisa burlona antes de correr hacia su ropa.

—¡Eso es trampa, enana! — se quejó el Kurosaki para levantarse. Sin embargo al intentar acercarse, la capitana lo derribó con una patada baja para después agacharse y mirar con una sonrisa arrogante al Kurosaki.

—Te lo mereces, ¡¿Acaso no crees que me duelen esas mordidas que me diste ayer?!, ¡¿Cómo piensas que voy a ocultar esto?! — dijo Rukia antes de señalar a su espalda y parte de su hombro. Aquellas zonas y en parte de su cuello se encontraban marcas de mordidas procedentes de Ichigo.

—Ayer no dijiste nada. Además, ¡Yo estoy peor, me rasguñaste toda la espalda y como si no fuese suficiente también las nalgas!, ¡Parecía que ibas a rebanar mi cuerpo ayer!— se defendió el Kurosaki, solo para notar como Rukia se sonrojaba hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

Ichigo sonrió al verla; finalmente había ganado un round. Pero la victoria no duró mucho, pues el timbre de la residencia sonó.

—Ve a ver quién es— dijo la capitana un poco seria mientras regresaba a cambiarse.

El Kurosaki obedeció de inmediato, estaba seguro que ese tono de voz no podía significar nada bueno. Rápidamente se colocó su pantalón y salió a encarar al visitante sorpresa. Al abrir la puerta, ahogó un pequeño grito de terror al encontrarse con un noble de cabello azabache, quien curiosamente vestía como un humano, más exactamente un traje negro, camisa blanca y un sombrero de copa.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. He venido a cerciorarme de que mi hermana se encuentra en un mejor estado emocional y que has cumplido tu palabra— fueron las palabras de presentación del cabecilla Kuchiki.

—Ichigo, ¿Quién es? — le preguntó Rukia en voz baja mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—By-Byakuya! No esperaba verte… Pasa— respondió el Kurosaki, solo para escuchar como Rukia corría a maquillar las mordidas.

Ambos se habían metido en un grave aprieto. Por un lado si Byakuya descubría que Ichigo estaba más rasguñado que una cortina a solas con un gato travieso, la inocente imagen que tenía sobre su hermana sería quemada como si la Inquisición hiciera un juicio sobre brujería y culparía al Kurosaki de corromperla. Y por el otro, si veía heridas en su hermana, aunque fuesen por placer, no dudaría en salir de su gigai y cortar a Ichigo con Senbonzakura.

 _Vamos, que Ichigo perdía porque tenía que hacerlo..._

 _Aunque Rukia no podía concebir la idea de que su hermano se enterase de que era una fiera en la cama..._

—En un momento prepararé el desayuno— dijo Ichigo mientras veía pasar al noble a su lado hacia la sala y se cercioraba de que este no viera su espalda.

Por suerte Rukia apareció con una camisa y se la entregó a su compañero antes de ir a saludar a su hermano.

—Veo que ha cumplido su trabajo, Kurosaki— dijo Byakuya con calma antes de tomar asiento en la sala.

—Realmente no hice nada, si me disculpan voy a preparar el desayuno— respondió el Kurosaki para desaparecer de la habitación con un poco de ansiedad.

Rukia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante el silencio de su hermano, aunque le seguía un poco intrigada por la repentina visita. Dudaba en preguntar, pues podía despertar el lado protector de Byakuya sin querer y mandar a Ichigo al matadero de paso.

Sin embargo un pequeño estornudo proveniente de Byakuya hizo que la capitana notase algo bastante interesante.

—Nii-sama, me alegra que estés aquí, pero lamento si el lugar está un poco desordenado. Francamente no esperábamos tu visita— dijo Rukia.

—Dime algo Rukia, ¿Crees que no puedo detectar el aroma del maquillaje? Especialmente de uno que huele a vainilla. ¿Qué ocultas?

En ese instante Rukia maldijo el haber convencido a Ichigo de comprarlo, él le había advertido que sería raro que ella desprendiera un leve aroma a vainilla mientras caminaba, pero no esperaba que el sentido del olfato de su hermano fuese tan bueno.

—Pu-Puedo explicarlo…

Él la interrumpió —Rukia, ya sé que hicieron. Yo también he estado casado y comprendo esa parte, además… llegué bastante temprano, con más exactitud a las dos y media de la mañana.

—¿Escuchaste todo verdad? — preguntó la capitana intentando que la vergüenza no la dominara, aunque su rostro sonrojado decía otra cosa.

—Con ese silencio fue casi imposible, me vi en la necesidad de recorrer el lugar como alma en pena— admitió el noble con cierta pena.

Por mucho que pudiera reclamarles, ellos terminarían ganando, pues nadie en su sano juicio espera una visita a esas horas en Año Nuevo cuando se supone que las familias están reunidas desde antes.

—Pe-pero, ¿Por qué has venido? — dijo Rukia en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

Byakuya de inmediato le siguió el hilo, además ese era el asunto —Me han pedido matrimonio y antes de que dejes volar tu imaginación, debo aclarar que no es Abarai. Pero creo que necesito asesoramiento, no quiero que mi actitud reservada la haga sentir mal cuando es todo lo contrario. Tengo poco tiempo antes de que comiencen los preparativos y esperaba recibir su ayuda.

—Ya veo, déjame ir a llamar a Ichigo— mencionó Rukia dispuesta a irse, sin embargo al levantarse un par de manos bastante conocidas para ella se posaron sobre sus hombros. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Ichigo que intentaba mostrarse serio, pero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro no lo parecía.

—Vale, lo haré. Solo si no me matas y nos dices quien te "Cenó" — dijo el Kurosaki intentando molestar a Byakuya. Si iba a morir por lo menos quería reírse un poco de la desgracia del noble.

Sin embargo, Rukia de inmediato le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago —¡Como te atreves a decirle eso a Nii-sama! — exclamó molesta y más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

—Está bien— fue la respuesta de Byakuya, la cual mostraba que estaba desesperado y que no podía recurrir a nadie más sin tener la certeza de que le respetarían por igual.

Los dos compañeros detuvieron lo que estaba destinado a convertirse en una batalla campal al escucharlo.

—Rukia ve a tomar un baño, necesito ver que tan marcado viene Byakuya— le pidió Ichigo, quizá así podía tener una idea sobre quien le había pedido matrimonio al excéntrico del Kuchiki.

Cuando Rukia se fue, Byakuya soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de quitarse la parte superior de su ropa para mostrar las heridas de la pasión.

Ichigo alzó una ceja al ver que estaba menos marcado que ellos dos, aun así resaltaban más en la piel del noble.

—Esto es denigrante— comentó el Kuchiki deseando que todo terminase.

—Desaparecerán si aplicamos un buen ungüento, pero eso no es nada, Rukia me deja peor— dijo el Kurosaki bastante divertido.

—Cállate, estás hablando de mi hermana.

—En ese caso, dime ¿Cómo se ganó tu corazón?

Ante sus palabras el Kuchiki soltó un pesado suspiro antes de responder —Me mostró que estaba equivocado sobre la vida y que puedes divertirte en más de una forma, logró sacarme de la rutina y de mis casillas en más de una ocasión pero… realmente me complementa y me hace sentir feliz tanto como lo hizo Hisana en el pasado. Y ahora que me pidió matrimonio, solo quiero ser la mejor versión de mí mismo para ella, pues estoy seguro que se lo merece.

—Ese es amor del bueno— dijo Ichigo antes de darle un par de pequeñas palmadas en el hombro a Byakuya —Vuelve a vestirte y ven a desayunar, luego nos ocuparemos de los detalles.

—Lo sé.

Cuando Ichigo se fue, Byakuya soltó un pequeño y segundo suspiro antes de colocar su mano sobre su pecho, más exactamente donde estaba el corazón.

Después de escuchar la proposición y aceptarla, pidió un poco de espacio para pensar, aunque en realidad parecía que huyó de la emoción. Sin embargo de nuevo volvía a tener esa sensación, aquella que le ayudó a enfrentarse a quienes se opusieron a su matrimonio con Hisana.

—Cálido, como una pequeña llama— murmuró en voz baja el cabecilla.

 _Quizá así se sentía el amor._


End file.
